


It does work that way, Jack.

by orphan_account



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jack?"</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"Have you ever gone down on a guy before? Because I haven't, and since I'm striking on on the chicks and besides, its 2002. Being gay is more openly accepted."</p><p>"Your born gay Eric. Its not a choice."</p><p>"Well maybe I can find my exception."</p><p>"I don't think it works that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It does work that way, Jack.

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

Eric sat on his end of the couch, Full House playing on the television. He stared at Jack until he finally turned his way. "What is it?"

"Have you ever gone down on a guy?"

Jack's eyes widened, mouth gaping, but Eric was still talking.

"I haven't and it seems like some chicks like doing it, but I don't know how they do and I want to actually go down on aside and see how different it is to giving it to a chick. And so, have you ever done it?"

Jack shook his head. "Uh, no. No, I haven't."

Eric sighed and sat back. "Alright then." He turned back to the television.

"Why do you want to know anyways?"

Eric shrugged. "I dunno, it's 2002 and, incase you haven't noticed, I can't find any luck with the ladies. And since being gay is becoming more and more of an accepted thing in society, I figured that maybe I could test it out."

Jack shook his head again, finally relaxing back into the cushions. "You can't choose to be gay. You born gay."

"Well maybe I could find a acception."

"I dont think it works that way."

 

\-----

 

So Jack thinks maybe it could work that way.

Not because he's checking out dudes and going yeah, I would totally do him no. It's just that he's noticed a few more things. In Eric.

Like how he's letting his hair grow out, or how his ass is kind of amazing and how, even tho he doesnt work out like Jack does and we he does its for only 20 minutes, his arms are amazing and his body is toned.

Then there was The Dream. 

The Dream was of him, and Eric.

The Dream made him wake up with wet boxers and a hard friend.

The Dream was of him sucking Eric.

He was on his knees,Erics jeans open and his mouth was on the head of the dick, just getting a taste of it. His hands were on the rest of the cock, seeing how he couldn't get the thing down his throat. Eric was giving these breathy little pants and once in a while a loud moan which made Jack bonkers (he's always had a thing for loud sex, always got him there a little quicker).

He slid down lower on the dick, one hand going down to play with his balls that were out, rolling them in his hands and Eric groaned, head back chest heaving-

And that's when Jack woke up.

"Holy shit."

_____

 

"Heaters broken."

"What?"

Eric came down the few stairs, zipping up his sweat shirt. "Heater. Broken."

Jack sat back on the couch, reaching to the side to find him and Eric some blankets. "Great. What did the landlord say?"

Eric sat down besides him. "That we better bundle up because the snow is going to come down harder, and he doesn't know when its going to be fixed." He kicked off his shoes and brought his feet up on the kick stool they got a few months ago. 

Jack did the same, wishing he put socks on before he came out of his room but now it was too late. He wasn't raking touching the cool tiles on his toes so he just put his feet under Eric's calves like he always does when he gets cold.

Catdog was playing now, and Eric looked at Jack. "Jacky, my boy, you need to get a sweater on."

He tugged on the comforter they were sharing. "Between you and this, I should be good." He smirked. "My little human heater."

It wasn't.

It was dark now, snow in the inches. It was freezing in the apartment, and he was shivering despite the blanket and Eric.

He felt a arm go around him, rubbing his arms. "Told you so."

Jack sighed and leaned into Eric. He jumped,shocked by the freezing nose. "Jesus, jack."

Eric put both arms around Jack, bringing him to his chest. Jack helped, pushing himself as much into Eric as possible. He brought in his toes and brought his knees to his chest, stuffing his toes beneath Eric's thigh. "Its Jack Hunter."

Eric rumbled lowly, and for some reason Jack liked feeling it when Eric laughed.

Slowly Jack stopped shivering. His hands were under Eric's sweater, right at his soft abs. His head was in the part where neck meets shoulder, breathing that outdoorsy smell that always seemed to be with Eric. 

Eric was still rubbing Jack, not caring that his skin was warm. Jack didn't mind, he relaxed against it.

This was a normal thing for them, sitting like this when the other needed comfort or needed to be warmed. Their relationship was close, almost as close as Cory and Topangas. The only thing missing was the sex and rings and-

Holy.shit.

Holy, mother of god, shit.

Jack gets it.

He gets what Eric meant earlier, gets that he could maybe find an exception, gets that his soul mate could have a penis instead of a vagina.

"Eric?"

"Hmm?"

Jack was going to say he gets it, going to say that he Eric was his exception and that he wants to be everything that every other couple is out in the world.

"Since you're the one with socks, can you get me a water bottle?"

Close enough.

Eric sighed dramatically, giving jack a squeeze. "Just because I don't want your wittle toesies to fall off." He in-wrapped himself from the blanket, untangling himself from Jack and holy shit that was a terrible thing to say to Eric because now he's freezing and cold and sad.

But wow, isn't Eric's spot just the warmest place on earth?

Jack situated himself so he was in the warm seat, the heat of Eric still lingering and it smells like him and he bet if he stuck his tongue out on the seat he could taste him.

"Jack."

"Nevermind, forget about the drink, I'm comfortable." Jack sighed, realizing that he fell over and now curled on his side.

He heard something drop to the floor and suddenly he's being pushed up. "Nuuh."

"Hang on a sec."

He was pushed Into a sitting position and he felt Eric slid up behind him. Eric's legs stretched on the sides of Jack, effectively trapping him in. But before he could get comfortable he was being turned onto his stomach.

In the end, he was laying on top of Eric, head back to that neck-shoulder joint, hands back inside Eric's sweater and their legs were tangled back together. Their crouched were right on top of each other and if Jack grinded down just a teeny bit he could probably find Eric's dick.

He sighed, content to die in this spot. "I'm never leaving this spot."

Eric laughed, reaching up to turn off the lamp and sending them into darkness. The t.v. was still going, The Nanny playing now (wow they have been cuddling for a long time now). He felt One hand go to the back of his neck and the other wrap around his waist.

"Wouldn't want you too anyways."

 

____

 

"Eric?"

Nothing.

"Eric."

Jack shifted his hips, gasping when he could feel both his and Eric's hard dicks rub together. He really didn't want to move, but he figured that if Eric woke up and saw both ereactions and that Jack was awake, he wouldn't be inviting him back to this anytime soon.

The arm tightened around his waist, the one on his neck reached up to play with some baby hairs. "Jack." He breathed out. He shifted his hips up to met Jacks.

Jack let out a sigh, the friction from both jeans phenomenal. He grinder down a bit harder and got a gasp put of Eric.

A guilty pang went through Jack. He was dry humping his best friend in his sleep for god sake! He could be dreaming about some pussy.

"Jack, do that again."

And its bad enough that he's in-exception with him, but taking advantage? Not cool.

"Jack if you don't go harder I'm going to flip us over and I'm going to take control."

"Eric shut up." Jeez.

Wait.

Wait one ever loving second.

Eric's awake.

Eric knows that Jack is dry humping him.

Eric is encouraging him to go harder.

Merry fucking Christmas to Jack.

Jack shoved his hips forward, grinding on him harder and faster and oh his god that is Eric's dick right next to her it's amazing.

"Oh fuck jack, fuckfuckfuck jackjackjack-" Eric grabbed his neck and angled him up.

Jack leaned forward, pressing his lips against his, poking his tongue out to lick open Eric's mouth because those moans are gone now that it's closed and he is not letting that happened.

Eric opened up his mouth, groans back out and jack touched his tongue to Eric's.

Eric's hips stuttered and Jack felt a wetness,and he knew Eric just buzzed his pants.

He felt the arm leave his waist and go lower, one hand tucking itself inside of his jeans and boxers. Eric's hand squeezed one cheek and Jack groaned. "Eric." He whined."

Eric just kept kissing him, mouth still giving up gasps because Jack kept grinding against his sensitive dick, and went a little lower.

Jack was starting to think that Eric was reaching from behind to grab his cock but then he felt a finger press lightly against his hole.

And that was how Jack figured that his ass was EXTREMELY sensitive.

He whined as he came, bucking into Eric's crotch and back to his finger, trying to get it deeper because holy wasn't that amazing?

"Please, more, please please."

The finger left and he whined because he wanted it in but then Eric's hand was opening up his jeans and gathering some cum on his finger. He looked at jack and winked, bringing his hand back to the back of Jacks jeans and down to his hole again.

He circled it again and Jack gasped, bucking back to it and then the finger went inside him.

"Oh god, Eric, oh uh,". Eric was pumping it inside of him, going a little deeper. He hit a bundle of something and Jack moaned louder.

"Fuck! Yeah,yeah there, keep going oh god fuck." 

He didn't know how much of these he could take, his dick was soft and it kind of hurt to have this much pleasure but he's never felt so amazing. 

Slowly tho, Eric did stop. He could feel Jack's heartbeat pounding through his chest probably.

Jack sighed as Eric brought his finger out (ignoring when he wiped it on the comforter). "Eric?"

"Yeah?"

"You're my exception."

Eric laughed, and kissed his head. "Your mine to." He paused. "Maybe later I can see what it's like to go down on a guy."

Jack kissed his neck, and brought his tongue out to lick it. "Or I can then finally tell you how it is."


End file.
